


Licentious Lovers

by ObliviateMyMind



Series: Impasse [11]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Kieran White, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kieran, Self-Indulgent, Sex In A Cave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMyMind/pseuds/ObliviateMyMind
Summary: He felt her grind her hips closer to his as her legs tightened around his waist. He groaned a bit at the lack of contact, so his hands began to explore the rest of her body as reparation.“Whatever I do in there, I’ll do to you ten times better,” she counter-offered, tugging his ear with the light nip with her teeth. Kieran’s filthy mind flashed with the possibility of unexplored positions, making his blood pump with adrenaline. His gentle kisses became harsh love bites and Lauren moaned at the sudden roughness of his lips against her skin.Like music to his ears.He murmured in agreement as he continued to pamper her body with affection. “Then do refrain from flirting too much with Mr. Ridgeway if you don’t want me to accidentally kill him.”“If you demand it so.”“Why don’t you show me why I shouldn’t let you kill him?”A continuation of Beyond the Impasse Chapter 14 By MasochisticHero
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Licentious Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Beyond the Impasse ch. 14: Irreconcilable Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/59434114) by [MasochisticHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero) because this one shot is a supplement to that chapter.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> Read it here: [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

_A small laugh spilled from Lauren’s still painted lips. She turned to him and with slow hands, hiked her skirt higher as she positioned herself to straddle the doubting assassin. A hum vibrated from his throat as she began to trail her lips from his collarbone to the bottom of his chin. “You know how good I am with my words,” she whispered against his ear, her long fingernails sliding against his jaw, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine._

_Kieran growled as he instinctively slid a hand across her thigh. Lauren was gifted with utilizing her sex appeal to get what she wanted, that he began to wonder if she ever had training for it. He responded to her advances by unbuttoning her top and kissing the bare skin on her chest. “As much as how deviant a seductress you are, officer, you really don’t need to auction off your body for information,” he mumbled in between nibbles and kisses._

_He felt her grind her hips closer to his as her legs tightened around his waist. He groaned a bit at the lack of contact, so his hands began to explore the rest of her body as reparation._

_“Whatever I do in there, I’ll do to you ten times better,” she counter-offered, tugging his ear with the light nip with her teeth. Kieran’s filthy mind flashed with the possibility of unexplored positions, making his blood pump with adrenaline. His gentle kisses became harsh love bites and Lauren moaned at the sudden roughness of his lips against her skin._

_Like music to his ears._

_He murmured in agreement as he continued to pamper her body with affection. “Then do refrain from flirting too much with Mr. Ridgeway if you don’t want me to accidentally kill him.”_

_“If you demand it so.”_

“Why don’t you show me why I shouldn’t let you kill him?” she murmured breathlessly in his ear, pulling a low groan from where he peppered marks across her skin, his claim that would fade just in time for her infiltration. 

Not bothering with a response, Kieran pulled her down lower to him, his hands slowly pulling her shirt off her while his hands rippled like water across her electric skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of undressing her, of exposing her pale skin to his touch ~~and his alone~~.

Teasingly, he worked his fingers around her breasts, his bare thumb slowly stroking over her covered nipple. Above him, Lauren rewarded him with a buck of her hips, both moaning as she slid across the tent growing in his pants while he squeezed her. 

Captivated, he watched as she pulled his hand up, inspecting it. His fingers were long and dexterous, calloused from years of usage and training with his sword no doubt. Across his palm laid the scar that formed their partnership, identical to the one marring her own hand, connecting them no matter how far they were from one another. 

Tentatively, unsure in a way she so rarely was, she sucked his thumb into the wet cavern of her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she stared into his soul, swirling her tongue around him. She was running her teeth along it, following with her tongue. Sucking. Staring down at him. He thought he felt his knees buckle. 

She was moving her lips and tongue up and down his thumb. Did he just swear? God, he wanted to pull his thumb out and show her just where to run that pink muscle of hers if he wasn’t so enraptured by the sight of her above him. 

“Lauren Sinclair,” he whispered through his clenched jaw. “Do you want to make me come from sucking my fucking thumb?”

She released him with a wet pop, eyes laced with lust as she smirked down at him. “Yes. Another time though, subordinate.” 

Could she feel the twinge in his dick with those words? Did she know just how hooked he was? That he would do anything to spend the rest of eternity with her? She would be the death of him. The flash in his eyes was her only warning as he growled, grabbing onto her legs where they wrapped around him and slamming her onto the desk with little regard for the papers littering the surface. 

He was by no means gentle, desperate and eager as worry flared through him, a possessive side he never knew he had rearing its head inside his chest. The kiss was rough and hot, Lauren reciprocating firmly underneath him as he dragged his tongue against her soft lips, taking full advantage of her gasp to further explore her mouth, to memorize every part of her. Her hands are at the nape of his neck, pulling at his hair and bringing sharp pangs of pain that leave him bucking his hips to where his hands encircle her waist. 

Breaking the kiss, she released a breathy moan, head leaned back and perfectly displaying her long neck and exposed chest to him. They’re both panting hard, her lips swollen in a way that makes him long for the solid weight of charcoal in his hand and the dry crinkle of parchment. She’s so incredibly _beautiful._

But the look in her eyes - the dangerous fire of molten gold, burning and full of lust - nearly undoes him. Every bit of her is art, every bit of her is oil and watercolor; tempera and pastels that perfectly carve her image, one that matches him so wholly that one would describe them not as two works but as one piece made for each other. The thought sparks like a bonfire in his mind. 

He latches onto her neck, fingers pulling at her belt while hers reach for his, pressing feather-light kisses into her skin before suddenly sucking _hard_ , Lauren’s hands fumbling and shaking as he cups her ass and _squeezes._

“Kieran please.” She’s the one bucking now, hungry in a way that makes her want to tear his clothes from his body and mark him all over in the way he has done to her, to scratch and bite and to swallow him whole. 

“Not yet mon amour, I still have to punish you for wearing this tight little skirt of yours for them and not me.” She chokes out a moan from under him and he takes the opportunity to coax her legs open with his own, pulling one leg up towards him as he travels up her thigh before skimming along her hips. 

Both hands slowly, teasingly, agonizingly tug at the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down till it’s a puddle on the floor and she’s left in only her lacy underwear that she knows he loves to rip off. 

He continues to tease her however, kissing and biting at her hip bones while she whines, groaning as he sucks a bruise into her skin. She can feel her back arch off the desk, her head thrown back as she tries to bring him closer to where she desperately wants him, now noticeably soaked as her thighs rub against his legs. 

Kieran grins up at her, trailing his lips lower to the lace band around her hips, smirking deviously at her before she feels his teeth graze her skin hooking the fabric, her hips bucking wildly as he slowly pulls them down. 

They’re only halfway down her thighs before she feels his hands squeeze her hips and pull away from her, a disappointed whine escaping her throat before she can hold it back. Just barely she can hear him laugh under his breath, mischief evident on his face as he looks down at her and pulls the wet garment off her. 

“Stay still and you may just get these back.” She freezes on the desk as she sees him tug the lace into his pocket, the unfairness of this position now evident to her as she watches his fully clothed form reach into one of the many desk drawers. The air is cold without his body heat, lacing with the anticipation in her blood to send shivers down her spine as Kieran pulls out a tube of some sort. 

“Do you seriously keep lube in here? Just how horny are you?” 

“You know you love it,” he smirked as he uncapped the bottle, moving between her legs once again. “Besides, it’s cherry cheesecake flavored.” 

“Oh my g-” 

She silenced as a cool, wet finger rubs against her ass, slowly sliding into her as she rocks against him. The ache that accompanies the stretch sends her moaning as he adds another, working the digits in and out of her. 

She softly sighs at every thrust into her, excitement alight in her veins as he stretches her. He scissors her open for a moment before pushing another finger in and she’s so ready, wet and eager when he pulls out and doesn’t return, leaving her whining at the empty sensation. 

“Are you ready?” He’s lined up against her, his hands around her hips and her legs spread around him. 

“Yes, just put it in already,” she feels the tip of him, just at her rim and devastatingly stationary. “Please Kieran, please put it in.” 

“Good girl,” and just like that he’s slowly sinking into her, pulling a moan from her chest. 

Her voice is different, almost unrecognizable, higher than usual and laced with air like it’s pushed out in a rush. Kieran groans against her throat, his mouth carving a home on her neck below her ears, the heat of his breath making her shiver. 

He’s barely moving, taking his time, yet it’s overwhelming. She can feel him slide against every part of her, lighting up her nerves as he drags back out. She can hear him breathlessly praising her against her hot skin, slightly muffled by her whimper she didn’t know she made. She feels her body tightening, her fingers clenching hard where they rest around his neck before finding purchase in his shoulders, no doubt leaving marks he would feel tomorrow. 

Slowly, he pushes back in, her body clenching around him as if trying to pull him deeper, to draw him in so far he’ll never leave. Everything about him is nearly too much as she feels all of him inside her, blissfully so, until his pelvis is flushed against hers. 

“Fuck you’re still so tight.”

Every move is stifling and freeing all at once, numbing her senses to everything but his body under her hands, the slide of his cock inside her, the cool desk against her back, and her legs around him as he picks up speed. 

She can practically hear him purring with satisfaction, her thighs trembling in his hands. “You’re doing so good. I love seeing you like this. I love knowing you’re mine.” 

One of his hands leaves its post, reaching between, across her stomach, and finally between her legs. She doesn’t have the strength for coherent words. Instead, a needy sound escaping from her throat. His thumb flicks against her clit in time with one of his thrusts as a finger traces the outline of her cunt, wet and dripping down her legs, and she curses under her breath. 

She feels him adjust her, one arm now wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against him as he reaches _devastatingly_ deeper, fuller, harder into her as he fucks her with his fingers. She’s mewling now, tremors rippling through her body as he takes advantage of her arching back, nipping and biting across her collarbones. “We need to work on your manners darling.”

The way in which his lips ghost along her skin, pausing to taste and leave marks here and there, like he’s worshiping her sends shivers down her spine once more, her nerves overwhelmed and sensitive as she practically spasms under him, his pace brutal and punishing now. Vaguely she has the thought to wear more of those skirts before she’s gasping, pulling his lips in for a searing kiss. 

She’s dizzy now. Over-stimulated. Needy and clawing at his shoulders while he bruises her hip. Wanton and unrecognizable compared to the Lauren that is so professional in the office. 

“Tell me how it feels.” 

She’s panting, breathless and desperate as she replies. “So - so good. You feel so good. Please - please let me cum.”

“That’s more like it, officer. That was very polite.” He’s rolling her throbbing clit between his thumb and index, his thrusts becoming frantic as he nears the edge along with her. “You know I can’t say no to you when you’re doing so good.” 

“Cum for me Lauren.” Just like that she grips his neck and lets her orgasm rip through her, his name loud and breathless on her tongue, Kieran following shortly after her. 

When her haze begins to lift they’re both panting heavily, her ass still pressed into the desk with a pool of liquid now gathering under her. Luckily everything truly important was on their board. Kieran takes his time leaving her, almost reluctant as his fullness leaves, a hollow feeling replacing him as his cum leaks out from her ass. 

His clothes are rumpled and disheveled, now heavily wrinkled compared to his crisp attire earlier. With a flush, she realizes that his dress shirt is now shiny and wet where he had held her against him. A demand for her underwear is on the tip of her tongue before he is suddenly stripping down all the way.

“Don’t worry mon amour, we’re not done yet.” Curling her toes, she just barely managed to hold back the moan threatening to leave her chest at his words. Languidly, she cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a searing kiss so sudden his lips lingered when she pulled away to catch her breath. She relaxed into his arms as he lifted her, blissed out from her orgasm as he carried her. “Let’s clean you off.” 

Cool water met bare skin, sending goosebumps across her flesh and shivers down her spine where she rested in Kieran’s arms, pebbling her nipples where they rubbed wantonly against his hard chest. His skin was hot where it pressed against her, battling the chill that fought to pull her under. She curled her toes in response, head thrown back as Kieran mouthed kisses across her bare neck. 

Slowly he submerged them into the water, covering her chest to just under her collar bones. Her skin was electric under his palms, sensitive and delicate as his lips gradually trailed to a love bite he had left on her skin. The water flowed around them, unburdened by their presence as it carried their sweat away while he raked his teeth over the mark, slowly drawing a faint trickle of blood. Licking over the raw, tender skin, he soothed her, blowing on it as the pleasure-pain drowns her senses. 

Like one of those helpless damsels she is so loathsome of, she feels her knees go weak, thankful for his arms holding her up. Still, he lifts her up further into his muscular arms, pulling insistently at her hips to pull her closer. She feels his impossibly large yet gentle hands cup the back of her neck, and he’s kissing her _harder_ , pulling her in, sending the cave _spinning_. 

No, it’s not. No, he’s just spun her around, tugging her somewhere. 

Cold, rugged stone makes contact with her pale skin, so clean and pristine compared to his scarred, war-torn back, and she’s gasping into the kiss. Kieran takes full advantage of this, slipping his tongue in past her lips, swallowing her moan as he deepened the kiss. 

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Lauren nipped at his tongue in her mouth, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth that sent her core tightening. “Easy there subordinate, we have all night.” 

“Oh believe me Mon Coeur, I plan to take full advantage of that,” he purred into her skin. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pressing their foreheads together as they let the water swirl around them. 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe. I don’t want a repeat of your last infiltration, and _I don’t like to share_ ,” he murmured into their shared air. Lauren felt her breath hitch at the sincerity behind his words, the fervor and passion that matched it in his turquoise eyes, lit with an emotion she couldn’t name. She stares as his tongue parts his pink lips, tracing his bruised skin and leaving a red hue behind, no doubt blood from where she bit him, the sight of it sending a thrill traveling down her spine. 

She did that. She bit the notorious Purple Hyacinth. He’s going to have a mark because of _her_. He’s still so close. She can feel his body heat, could easily reach out and suck on that bloody tongue for herself. She feels his eyes trace her, memorizing her like the artist he is. 

Just like that he’s kissing her again, his entire body pressing against her, loosening all of his pent-up worry and concern. She bites back a moan and instead sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, tasting the copper on her tongue as both muscles entangle. 

She hears a low growl from his throat, wild and hungry in every way she needs as she feels his hands on her hips, picking her up like she’s weightless. Her arms are around him, desperately clinging to him and he’s _so close_ but not close _enough_. 

His hands are everywhere, her skin fire and ice all at once, pinning for the balance that is only found in his touch. Her back hits the cavern wall, her legs still wrapped around him as he snakes a hand in between their bodies. 

“I never want you to cum for anyone else for the rest of your life. _You’re mine._ That trash may be able to touch you for a night, but only I can make you come undone. Do you understand?”

He’s cupping her cunt in the palm of his hand now as she achingly tries to grind against it, swearing under her breath as she receives a slap to her core instead, the slight sting pulling her tighter to his arms. His lips sear hers in another kiss while he finally, _finally_ applies direct pressure to her clit with those sinful, graceful, fucking artist fingers, swallowing her moans while rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb until she’s taut as a noose. He’s possessive, uncompromising, and worst of all, **he’s not lying**. 

“Say yes,” he urges against her lips, slipping his pointer and middle finger inside her, twisting them just enough to brush against her walls. Her eyes roll back; she feels like she’s going to pass out.

She’s lost, incoherent to the world around her except for this man and the pleasure filling her body. “Yes,” she chokes out, holding onto him as if for dear life. 

She feels him smirk against her, the devil, and a sharp warning is on the tip of her tongue before his fingers find her clit, rubbing fast circles into her as her release hits, crying out as he works her through it. 

Lauren slumped down into his arms, panting as she regained her senses while attempting to stand on shaky legs. He softly touches her mark again, his smile smug in a way that makes her want to ~~kiss~~ smack it off as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. It seems so casual for him, but the action alone makes her core tighten, rekindling the ache previously extinguished with her orgasm. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time now.” The hunger in his eyes is back now, the ache between her legs turning into a throbbing at his words. She remembers the snowstorm that first made them official, the lotion bottle that she jokingly thought he used when he needed to scratch an itch. Her words may have been truer than she thought. 

“Oh, so you’ve thought about this before darling?” His pet name for her sounds sinful in her mouth, enticing in the way only she can be, like a flower beginning to bloom. His eyes grow dark at her words, impossibly so as he grinds himself against her dripping sex. 

“Maybe once or twice." Her breath hitches. "I’ve thought about pulling you into the archives and defiling you thoroughly against the shelves.” All air leaves her lungs at that, either from his words or the feeling of him pressed up against her, her fingers clawing for purchase as she grabs his hair. 

“I’ve thought about having my way with you on that little desk of yours.” With every inch deeper she’s gasping, trembling in his arms. 

“I’ve thought about you sitting on my lap with that pretty little ass of yours while we interrogate criminals.” She’s so tight around him, he can feel her quiver around him, like she was made for him. 

“Oh god,” she’s frantic now, squirming as he finally begins to move. 

“I’ve thought about fucking you in just about every alley in the city.” His eyes never leave hers, watching her as he fucks, slowly withdrawing a few inches at a time before pressing in deep, unwilling to completely leave her. 

“When we spar I think about pinning you to the mat while you moan under me.” He’s tightening his grip on her, quickening his stokes, making her cry out when he slid into the hilt every time. 

“I’ve thought about taking you home and seeing just what you can do with those handcuffs.” That sentence nearly makes her come undone; the cave wall rough against her back, scraping against her skin with every thrust into her as he wrapped one of her legs around his hips. 

“But right now, I want to see you cum on my cock, I want to feel you clench around me.” His movements are erratic now, shaking along with her, yet he still manages to hit that perfect spot with each thrust, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. His hand is squeezing her ass now, the other still centered on her hip as a brutal thrust sends her over the edge, his name on her lips as it now fills the cave. 

He’s right behind her yet manages to fuck her through each and every tremor, gritting his teeth as he bottoms out inside her with a final snap of his hips. His lips are devouring her now, insistent and demanding as she feels him spill inside of her. 

She’s content to be held in his arms for the moment, her legs weak like gelatin under her. Gently, he sets her back down, her legs wobbly as she leans against his chest.

Then reality hits her like a train. 

“I need to go home.” She’s squirming in his arms, trying to walk on jelly legs.

“Not yet you don’t.”

Any protests die on her tongue as he slings her over his shoulder, her ass on display as he gives it a hard smack, a sharp yelp escaping her mouth. 

“We’re not going anywhere mon amour, except to bed,” She’s squirming now, trying to wiggle free as he exits the water. “You’ll never get any sleep if I let you walk all the way back, plus I’m not finished with you.”

“Again!? Just how horny are you?”

“Darling I will never get tired of you.” He’s not lying, and it sends a feeling almost as warm as the flush flooding from her face to her chest as she relaxes in his arms. 

He gently carried her to the bed in the corner of the cave, the soft blankets pressing into her skin as he lays her down, his eyes trailing her skin as she gazes up at him. 

Suddenly Kieran is kissing her everywhere, hunger burning them alive as they collide, skin warm and damp against each other, and he thinks for a moment about how he can feel Lauren’s still wet eyelashes against his cheeks.

He takes his time exploring her skin, rough callused hands against delicate flesh, tracing down her smooth sides, pale and slightly flushed, a few freckles dotting her skin like the first stars in the sky when the moon starts to rise. It’s moments like these that he believes he’s truly lucky to be alive, he’d do anything to be able to hold her, to be worthy of her affections. 

His mouth follows in the ghost of sensation, unhurried as he paints her skin, memorizing her like the artist he is. She softly sighs under him when he reaches her thighs, her fingers raking through his loose hair, marveling at the length. He hears when her breath hitches, when he’s so close to where she wants him, her skin fluttering underneath him.

He soaks in the image of her under him, needy and pleading as he bites her inner thigh. Teasingly, he rubs one finger around the edge of her entrance, circling her wet cunt as his tongue reaches out to lick her clit. He’s rewarded with a high pitched keening voice, taking the opportunity to part her lips with one finger, prolonging the delicious sound. 

She’s still so wet, another finger easily slipping in, searching and curling and fucking her as she pants below him, her hips bucking up towards his hand. He loves every minute of it, of watching her as she comes undone because of him, of making her moan his name for the world to hear. 

“Please Kieran, don’t tease me.”

He loves having his name on her lips where it belongs. 

His smile is so smug where it sits on his face, tempting her to wipe it off when his fingers roughly thrust inside her again, making her cry out again. 

“Don’t worry I plan to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow on your patrol.”

He slips his fingers from her, her cunt throbbing at the loss before he’s quickly pressing against her, grinding as she pants below him. Impatient, she pulls him down to her lips. Finally he sheathed himself into her welcoming heat, her stuttering gasps and begs and _more_ felt deep in his bones as he’s driving inside and moving and gasping again and again. 

She laid bare before him, the small of her back warm in hands, vulnerable in his arms in ways no other had previously been allowed. His possessive side relished in it, in being the only one who was privileged enough to have the right to call this goddess **his**.

It thrills him, the way Lauren opens up so easily while underneath him. They both may have shadows of the past weighing down on them, but together they were able to cast them aside, to fly together under the guise of Lune. Every furrow of her brows, every twist of her features, every heave of her chest, every moan and beg as he brings her to the edge only to slowly, tortuously draw her down again until she is a pliant puddle in his arms is _his_ to savor. For all the blood on his hands, despite all the sins he’s committed, she still wants him. 

His thrusts never faltered as he took one of Lauren’s soft hands, so clean compared to his blood-stained pair, and pressed a kiss to each finger with unusual softness, the officer’s eyes following his gentle movements as he leaned into her, his breath tickling her pulse point. 

“Don’t forget mon amour, you’re mine and I am yours. Forever, until the end of time. In this life and all the next, my soul belongs to you,” he rumbled against her throat. 

He’s so deep she can practically taste him, her body surrounded by him as his presence encompassed her very soul. Reaching down, she claws at his hips, unwilling for him to leave her for even a moment in her blurry haze. He’s hot and hard inside her, never fully pulling out as he rolls into her. She was so full. With every grind of his hips, her body is crying out, nerves shooting pleasure straight to her core as she pulls him in closer against her neck. 

Every movement sends her gasping, panting breaths filling the air as she pleads out, “Hu- . . yours . . . always.” 

Something dark fills his eyes and he’s encasing her, encompassing her in ways she never thought possible as he growls, sharply snapping his hips against hers. She’s spiraling now, her tight squeezing muscles around him as they both come undone, her name on his lips like a prayer and hands grasping his hair.

She’s completely spent now, blissed out and tired as he lays beside her, all thoughts of spending the night anywhere but in his arms completely vanished. 

His hair is dry now, her own still slightly damp at the ends, but her skin no longer feels the chill of the air. Lauren meets his gaze, stomach flipping with the emotions swimming in his eyes. Warmth, affection, _happiness_ , and something else, something she can’t quite bring herself to name even if she knows what it is. 

Even if she feels the same emotion rising in her chest like a butterfly taking flight. 

Because she’s falling, and she’s falling fast for Kieran White. She has been for longer than she can bring herself to admit. 

Pressing a soft kiss against his lips, she allows her eyes to flutter closed, content in his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


Her scarlet hair shone in the flickering cavern light, face calm and peaceful as she laid in his arms, so very different to the face that challenged the horrors that haunted their lives in the harsh light of day. Here beside him laid the person who knew him best, who had seen the monster and still chose to stay with the man. 

Her lips were swollen, her hips bruised, love bites encircling her neck with a few stray ones littering her thighs and hips. She practically glowed next to him, a picture belonging to the world’s finest museum rather than the countless sleepless nights and long missions they had long since made a habit. _He_ did this to her. _He_ was the one that marked her. _He_ was the one that made her come undone.

With a final appraisal of his work and a small signature, he set aside his paper and supplies, softly bellowing out the candle. He tucked a stray hair behind her hair, fingers lingering around her sleeping face as he reveled in the warmth in his heart. Content in her embrace, he tucked his body into hers, drifting off to her image in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments. :)
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacainth belong to Ephemerys and Sophism.
> 
> Read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1
> 
> Read Beyond the Impasse here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228


End file.
